shugochara_peachpitfandomcom-20200216-history
Tadase Hotori
Tadase Hotori is an eleven year old boy in elementary school who dreams of becoming king of the world. He is also a main supporting character. Background Tadase holds the position of "King's Chair" in the Guardians at school, making him a very popular boy. He is adored by all the girls and is constantly given love letters because of the prince-like personality. Tadase has a past with Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi. He used to play with them and treat them as his older siblings when they stayed with him, shortly after their father had left them. In the time that the siblings stayed with Tadase, he developed a very deep bond with them, therefore, he was heartbroken when Ikuto left, leaving Tadase laying on the street, begging for him to come back. However, Ikuo did come back several years later when he was a teenager. It was then that Ikuto stole the Dumpty Key from Tadase, causing Tadase to feel eternal hate for Ikuto. Since then, Tadase has put his number one priority as catching Ikuto and taking back the Dumpty Key. Whenever he and Ikuto met up and fought, Tadase would address him by his full name, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, instead of just Ikuto. However, in the last episodes of the second season, Tadase started referring to Ikuto as "Ikuto-nii-san," meaning "My older brother, Ikuto." He started calling him this when he started to forgive Ikuto for what he had done, now that he had understood Ikuto's past with Easter. Tadase's wishes to find the Embryo so it can grant his wish of wanting to take over the world. However, as the seasons went by, Tadase thought less and less about taking over the world, and now it doesn't appeal to him at all. Now he seems more interested in helping Amu find true happiness since she is the one he truely loves. However, in the first part of the first season, Amu wasn't the girl Tadase loved, it was his dog named Betty, whom he had owned ever since he was a little kid. Betty died from old age and sickness a few months before the series began. For most of the series, Tadase blamed Ikuto for Betty's death since Ikuto was the only one there when Betty died, but Tadase later learned the truth that Ikuto was only playing his violin for Betty so she could die peacefully. Tadase then forgave Ikuto and they became friends once again. Shugo Chara Kiseki Kiseki is Tadase's one and only shugo chara, and he represents Tadase's dream to become king of the world. Kiseki is a very controlling shugo chara who thinks himself as a king who everyone should follow and obey, however, no one really listens to him when he gives commands, making him aggitated most of the time. When Kiseki character changes with Tadase, he makes Tadase want to control the world and everyone around him. However, this seems to be something that only Kiseki wants because Tadase never shows any signs of wanting to be controlling, and is even embarrassed after his character changes, saying that he didn't want anyone to see that, showing that he doesn't want to take over the world.. His character changes only happen when someone calls him "Prince" instead of "King." A crown will then appear on top of his head and he will start to shout out commands at the top of his lungs. However, Ikuto seems to be the only person that can call him Prince, and nothing will happen. Kiseki also helps Tadase turn down girls when they confess to him since Tadase is too sweet to say no to them. Character Transformations Platinum Royal When Tadase transforms with Kiseki, he becomes Platinum Royal. When Tadase transforms into Platinum Royal, he still keeps his normal personality, and doesn't take on Kiseki's personality like most people do when they transform with their shugo chara. He still feels protective of Amu and is serious whenever one of his friends is hurt. His weapon is a golden rod that he uses to perform the attack "Holy Crown!" which shoots out a golden beam from his rod, hitting his opponent. He can also use this attack to create a soft, crown-like object that people can land on when they're falling from the sky, but he has only used this on Amu. Tadase is also able to perform an attack with Amulet Heart where he places her staff over her baton, then they both let out a powerful blast, hitting their opponent. This move has only been used twice in the series. This attack makes it seem like Tadase is the king and Amu is the queen, showing their romantic relationship, but really, Amu is the Joker, while Rima is the Queen's Chair. In fact, since Rima is the Queen's Chair, she can perform the attack "Queens' Waltz" with Nadeshiko. Platinum Royal was the second character transformation to recieve an upgrade after Amu. However, even though it was upgraded, it showed no physical effects except for his transformation changing. Relationships Friends: *Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Ikuto and Tadase have had a rival-brotherly-love relationship for as long as Tadase can remember. Although they were enemies for a time, and Ikuto seems to want to do anything to piss Tadase off, they still remained close friends, and good brothers. *Utau Tsukiyomi: When Ikuto and Utay stayed with Tadase, Tadase developed a bond with Utau and now thinks of her as an older sister. *Kukai Souma: Kukai and Tadase have been friends since the start of the series. They often team up, using their character changes to fight against the enemies together, but it seems like Kukai is the dominant one in the relationship since he is the only one who can tame Tadase's king character change. *Kairi Sanjo: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Kairi is a good friend of Tadase's, and a loyal servant to his kinglyness as well. *Nagihiko Fujisaki: Like everyone esle in the Guadians, Nagihiko is a good friend of Tadase's. Tadase was also the first person to find out of Nagihiko's true gender. In fact, he knew since the start of the series, but kept quiet about it. *Rima Mashiro: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Rima is a good friend of Tadase's. She also gossips with Yaya about the lovey-dovey relationship between Tadase and Amu. *Yaya Yuiki: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Yaya is a good friend of Tadase's. She also gossips with Rima about the lovey-dovey relationship between Tadase and Amu. Love Life: Amu Hinamori: Amu has been in love with Tadase since the beginning of the series. Her feelings were first shown when she first saw Tadase at school and thought in her mind, "My prince.." Later, she was seen listening to a school assembly led by Tadase when Ran took over her body and made hr confess her feelings for Tadase. In the third episode, Amu even pushed her feelings more when she made him cookies and put a love-note inside, but quickly took the note back before she could embarrass herself. Amu's hopes were dashed in one episode when Tadase told her that he was in love with Amulet Heart, her alternate personality. Amu was depressed for awhile about Tadase not liking her for her, but continued to get close to her. However, Amu's hopes were lifted to infinity and beyond in Shugo Chara Doki! when Tadase confessed to her a second time, but this time, it was for Amu and Amu alone. Tadase then asked her if it would be okay to fall in love with her, and Amu said yes. He then held her hand and smiled at her, blushing, saying he was very happy. From that point on, Amu and Tadase were seen holding hands a lot, and they slowly got into the habit of going on dates, so they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Tadase even promised her that he would tell her that he loved her every day for all the days he missed, so whenever they were sitting together, alone, Tadase would say, "I love you, Amu-chan." to which Amu would blush madly. They even went to a "shout out your love" contest together, but before Tadase could shout out his feelings, ? eggs showed up and ruined the occasion. Amu and Tadase's relationship continues to this day, and they continue to hold hands and say, "I love you" to each other, while each blushes. In the very last episode of Shugo Chara Party, Tadase kissed Amu on the cheek and told her that he would always be with her. Trivia *Whenever someone says the word "Prince" around Tadase, he chara-changes. However, when Ikuto calls him a prince, or "little king," nothing happens. *Tadase always calls Ikuto by his full name, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. However, after the final events of the second season, Tadase forgave Ikuto for what he did, since then has called him "Ikuto-nii-san" *Tadase is always seen wearing blue or ivory. *Tadase's favorite icecream flavor is vanilla. *Tadase is revealed to live in a shrine, much like Nagihiko's. *Tadase is an only child, and he had a very dark homelife. His mother, grandmother, and father were very strict and unloving. Since then, Tadase has lived with his uncle, Tsukasa. Category:Characters